


No Name Yet- it has an alien in it though

by GrownUpBabyAlligator



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrownUpBabyAlligator/pseuds/GrownUpBabyAlligator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an alien and it comes to the Earth to befriend Thom Yorke for some reason that you don't know yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this way back in November of 2012 and neeever did anything with it. But I think I might, maybe?

As I'm walking through the woods it strikes me how amazing the Earth is. It really was so well suited to humankind. The ground is soft under my feet, the scent of damp leaves fills my nostrils. It's such an unfamiliar feeling to be surrounded by plants in the open air, the hum of life given off by so many trees, the sound of the leaves moving in the breeze. The first animal I encounter is a cervid, a white-tailed deer. She stands stock-still and watches me approach. I stop and regard her silently, taking in her shiny agouti-colored fur, her large dark eyes, her wet twitching nose, her furry ears that swivel back and forth as she listens to the woods around her. 

When I've observed her for a time, I concentrate on shifting my appearance to be more like hers. My arms lengthen so that I can stand on all four limbs, my fingers shorten and harden into hooves. A coarse grey fur sprouts all over my body. I slowly walk toward toward her, getting used to way this form moves, the way the muscles and bones and ligaments fit together and shift against each other. She freezes as I approach, her nostrils flaring. I get close enough to her to rest my neck against hers, feeling her fear drain away as understanding washes over her- I'm not here to cause her harm. We stand face to face for a few long moments while I draw her knowledge from her breath. 

A sound frightens her and she bounds away. I stand quietly and listen. These are human sounds, I'm sure of it. No other creature would be so noisy and careless. I slowly approach toward the sound, the doe's caution of humans remaining with me, guiding the hesitation of my movements. This is what I've come for, though, so I slowly make my way closer, my senses heightened, catching the scent of the human- a young male- and listening to the sound of his shod feet crunching through the leaves.

I can see him now, walking quickly along a path. He's lost in his own thoughts, oblivious to the world of living things around him. He carries a wooden instrument under one arm, his body is covered by cotton clothing, his feet hidden in rubber-soled canvas shoes. But what's most noticeable about him is that he is full of anger and frustration. His breath drips with it, his body sends it into the air in waves. I stand still and watch as he stops walking and looks around him, letting out a long sigh and exhaling some of his worries with it. He bends and sits on a fallen tree, one hand on the wooden instrument, as he takes in the sight of the trees and listens for human footsteps or voices. He isn't concerned with anything else. Satisfied that he is alone, he swings the wooden instrument- it's a guitar; I've learned about them- into his lap. He settles his hands onto the neck of the instrument and poises his other hand above a hole in the instrument's body. 

When he starts to play, I find myself filled with wonder. I've never heard music like this, the sound of metal strings vibrating, changing in pitch as he presses his fingers against them. But it's not just the sounds he's intending to make that catch my attention. There are incidental sounds- the squeak of his fingers as they slide up the guitar's neck, the sound of his wrist brushing the body of the guitar as he strums. It fascinates me. All the music I've heard is so planned out, so filtered, so shaped and altered. This is pure and raw and the sound is alive. It's a moment in time suspended in the air. Suddenly I see a ghost of the same boy, a figure slightly younger, a faint naked silhouette standing behind the solid form of him at that moment. And then time bends and warps, and I can see the boy at every age at once, a child and a boy and an old man, all with the same consciousness, the same essence. He will touch many people's lives. He will do it by doing what he's doing now.

When he opens his mouth and closes his eyes and begins to sing, the truth of my premonition settles over me. Yes, he is the one I've come to find. I must befriend this boy. I must warn him.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm storming through the woods with my guitar, anxious to get far enough away that I can be as loud as I want. That was all I wanted to fucking do, was just play my guitar, but no. Well, there's no one here to tell me to quiet down. I never complain when he wants to play his music loud, and of course Mum always sides with him. 

I hear the snap of branches breaking somewhere nearby and stop to listen. It must have been a deer. I stand there and listen for a few seconds but I don't hear anything. I catch my breath and try to calm down down a little bit. There's no one out here. Good. I sit down on a moss covered log. It's wet from the rain earlier, but I don't care. As soon as I start playing my guitar, I feel so much better. I start singing, and I feel like I'm just pouring my insides out. The more I lose myself in it, the better I feel- like I'm not even me anymore. It's the only way I know of to get away from myself, even though I'm not really. I just feel like I am.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here and playing, but the seat of my trousers is soaked through and my fingers are a little numb from the cold. I rub my palms together to try to warm them and that's when I notice the....the thing......standing there watching me.

At first I think it's a deer. It's shaped like a deer and it's the same color. But it's not a deer, and I can't say how I know it isn't. It just isn't. I think.....I think it's a unicorn....maybe. No, no that's wrong. That's silly; forget I said that. But I don't know what it is. For a minute, I'm afraid of it. Its eyes are big and dark like a deer, but there's something strange about them. There's an intelligence there, like it understands far more than I do about whatever it's looking at...which is me. It's just standing there, fucking staring at me in a really unnerving way. I'm staring right back, and that's what frightens me the most.....it's not afraid of me. That's how I know it isn't a real deer. Or maybe it is a deer. A mad, rabid deer with no fear of humans. 

After what feels like a really long time carrying on this staring contest with the rabid-deer-creature, I give up waiting for it to move or run away. I start playing again, thinking maybe that will frighten him off. But instead, he starts gliding toward me. Not in a fast aggressive way. He just takes a step, watches, takes another step, watches, takes another step. There's something really wrong with this picture but I just keep playing, telling myself this isn't happening. It can't be. 

He stops so close to me that I could practically count the hairs on his face. His eyes are strange. I think they're hypnotizing me. I keep playing, though, and staring at him, and singing, trying to show him I'm not afraid of him, even though I am, a little bit. He just watches me and when I finally end the song I'm playing, I half expect him to clap and maybe wolf-whistle at me. But he just stands there. I can see steam billowing out of his nostrils as he breathes. He's so close to me that it's floating toward me, swirling against my jacket and rising into my face. I can smell him, and it's a strange scent- sweet and musky and spicy. Almost more like tea than an animal scent.

Now I'm really at a loss. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I start singing again, really loudly. It's no song I've ever heard before, and it's no song I've written. It's a song I've pulled out of the air around me somehow, I don't know. The strangest thing is that its not halting or tentative. It's familiar, like it's something I've played a thousand times and know every last note by heart. When I finish it I feel like I'm dreaming. And that would make so much sense, wouldn't it? That would explain everything. 

Instead I open my eyes and I see that creature, still standing there, staring at me. He comes a step closer still and now his head is practically in my lap. But there's the sound of footsteps approaching, and the creature turns to look, and there's a boy walking up the path toward me, toward us. I recognize the boy, it's Colin's little brother. He's walking with his head down and I don't think he even notices us. The deer-thing puts one ear back and then he takes a step or two toward the approaching boy. Then he apparently changes his mind and turns to slink off into the trees.

Colin's brother stops short when he sees the movement out of the corner of his eye. He watches the creature as it walks slowly away. When he looks back at the path, he finally notices me for the first time, and he jumps about a foot in the air and his dark eyes go all wide. He stands there awkwardly, and instead of trying to come up with something sharp or witty to say to him, I just stare back at him like an idiot.


End file.
